


Reprise

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Multi, Threesome, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has an unusual night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lanna Michaels' prompt _Vorkosigan, Alys/Illyan/Padma, they all got drunk on Gregor's fifth birthday_.
> 
> This is set in the AU where Simon rescues Alys and Padma instead of Kanzian from Vordarian. (And also winds up delivering Ivan along the way, much to his horror, but Padma quite rightly points out that one of them has photographic recall of a medical textbook and it's not him.) And that means this isn't Gregor's fifth birthday, it's the post-Pretendership victory celebrations.

His chip was trying to drill its way out through his skull. Simon didn't dare try to open his eyes, much less access the chip to try to determine where he was. He wished he could fall straight back asleep again, but the pain kept him awake. Gradually, he became aware of a weight across his chest, and then as he stirred, his foot brushed against what had to be a leg. Not his leg.

His eyes snapped open, his hand reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. White stars pinwheeled across his field of vision. When they cleared, he saw that the weight was an arm, and it belonged to Padma Vorpatril. The leg belonged to Lady Alys, who was propped up on one elbow watching him with considerable amusement. Watching them both, he realised, since Padma was still asleep.

"My lady," he managed, lying very still in an effort to reduce the throbbing in his head. He was in bed with the Vorpatrils, and from the look of them--Alys was wearing a silky wrap half-undone, and Padma didn't appear to be wearing anything at all--they hadn't just been sleeping here. Squinting against the light, he scanned the room, but it seemed peaceful. Then his chip spluttered into life, and he began to remember what had happened, and gradually relaxed. He was in the Residence, there was no imminent danger, and he could think about what exactly was going on here.

Alys had gone still when he'd tensed, but now she gave a soft laugh, looking at him, and he winced at the noise. Then Padma startled awake too, and Simon felt considerable sympathy as he watched Padma go through the same steps of pain, panic and realisation. Padma looked at him and offered a hesitant smile. "I don't," he said, "remember a thing about how this happened." He looked between Simon and his wife. "You? Of course you do."

Of course he did. Memories began to flicker through his mind, sadly devoid of the sensations that would make them worth remembering. The three of them seated on a sofa together at the end of the evening, lazily toasting victory. Alys stretching out with her head in Simon's lap and her feet in Padma's. The first, hesitant touch. Kissing Padma, strangely satisfying. Simon--God, how drunk had he _been_?--confessing to the loneliness of his new job, and Padma snuggling in beside him and Alys taking her turn to kiss him and both of them vowing that he'd saved their lives and should never have to feel lonely. The dizzy, laughing retreat to one of the Residence's many spare bedrooms, undressing--a vivid image flashed up from both his memories, of him slowly unbuttoning Padma's shirt--and winding up in a tangled and happy heap in the bed. They'd all been too drunk for finesse, but made up for it with enthusiasm.

Alys was smiling at him too, encouragingly. "I remember most of it," she said. She placed light kisses on both of them and sat up. "Don't waste time worrying, either of you. It's fine." She got out of bed, and returned with painkillers and water, which Padma and Simon both took gratefully. A few minutes later, Padma was sitting up and smiling. "Ivan," he observed, "is with Alys' parents until tomorrow."

Which Simon already knew, of course--knowing the location of all the people in the line of succession at all times was part of his job, even when the infant in question wasn't also his godson. But in the slowly dissolving hangover-fog, it was a moment before he understood Padma's meaning.

Alys, of course, understood it at once. She gave a slow smile and something about her posture changed subtly, so that Simon noticed how her silky wrap didn't quite fall to her knees and was only closed with a loosely-tied cord.

"Yes," she agreed. "We don't have anything to do this morning."

"So," Padma went on in his rich Vorish accent, "it's a great pity that I don't remember a thing from last night. But you do." He placed a hand on Simon's chest, very lightly, his eyes on Simon's. Simon felt a smile begin to cross his face.

"Perhaps," he said, "I should remind you."


End file.
